From Sunrise to Midnight
by Woopa
Summary: Trapped, caged, left with no where to run. "The world will always brighten now matter how dark." Darkness threatened to swallow me. Then stars lit up as if they were announcing his arrival. The one who would take my heart. The one who would be my sunrise.


Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Naruto.

Pairings: YondaimexOC, slight KakashixOC and ObitoxOC (friendship)

* * *

Chapter 1- Sunrise

"Possibilities are endless, but you can always rely on some things. The sun will always rise. The world will always brighten now matter how dark," those were the words my mother once told me. I agreed at that age, but now I know...there is no such thing as the world brightening. At least for me, there isn't.

"My lady, the lord requests your presence," one of the guards announced. I gave a slight nod and I fixed my moonlight silver hair. It sparkled with all the light reflecting on it.

"My lady, are you alright?" one of my maids asked.

"Of course. When am I not?" I said giving a small smile. They didn't respond. It was fake and everyone knew it. I hadn't given a real smile since my mother died. I had everything I could ever have wanted: the love of someone who I did not love back, food served by maids, someone to pull up my hair everyday...yet, I was a bird. A bird trapped in a cage staring outside at the world, longing to go out there.

"You needed to see me, father?" I looked up at my father. He was the only daimyo that actually fought. In fact, he was vicious in battle. That also meant that I was the war princess.

"I am going to war. The council is going to meet tomorrow. I have decided that you will take my place there. Your _unique_ ability might help." he said looking into my eyes.

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to say, "I want to be out there on the battlefield!" However, I replied with a, "Yes, father." I left the room promptly to pack my bags.

I looked over at my wardrobe and picked a simple white kimono and some white pants that would be concealed by the dress. I also took a very covering jacket and hat. My father doesn't need to know that I planned on going on Ignis. I packed a red kimono to change into if something were to happen. And believe me, it will happen.

It was my ability to see into the future. I could only see about a couple years ahead. It was hard on my body to witness all the alternate universes and see the outcome that best suited the need of everyone.

"My lady, Ignis is ready for you to go," the same guard from before said.

"Thank you," I said sweeping past him.

"You father also hired some Konoha ninja to escort you. They are waiting for you at the clearing," the guard added before I was out of hearing distance. Konoha ninja? It was to be expected that he thought I couldn't handle myself because my mother had died before his eyes and both my father and mother were powerless to stop it.

"Of course," I said nodding. "He wouldn't let me go alone." The guard said nothing. He heard it...the venom in my voice. There was one thing I hated the most in the world: feeling like a burden.

I mounted Ignis and took off through the woods. The occasional branch hit me, but the ride was smooth. I reached the clearing to see three kids and one adult. One kid had grayish white hair with part of his face covered up. The other was an Uchiha. It was plainly obvious by his clan mark. He was wearing googles and was almost drooling over the only girl there. The last kid was a girl with pink hair. She was in love with the arrogant grayish white haired boy. Their sensei, I am assuming, had yellow, almost gold hair and was smiling at his students.

Ignis stopped and looked at them suspicously. I gave him a pat to know that it was okay. After all, they were wearing Konoha headbands.

"Are you Reika?" the sensei asked.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked looking at everybody.

"I'm Rin," the girl said.

"I'm Obito, nice to meet you," the Uchiha said sticking out his hand. I looked at it and debated whether to shake it or not. I didn't. He looked sad.

"Kakashi," the arrogant one said.

"I'm Minato and I'm their sensei," he said. Minato...where did that sound familiar. Then it hit me.

"You're Konoha's Yellow Flash!" I said surprised that he would be escorting me instead of being on the battlefield.

"Yes, I am," he said sheepishly.

"Can we go now?" Obito begged.

"Shut up, moron." Kakashi said in a monotone.

"Yes, why don't we head out?" Minto asked me while trying to restrain Obito from hitting the arrogant boy. I personally thought that he deserved it.

"Sure." I said and Ignis began to trot. Minto was to my right. Obito was to my left. Kakashi was in the back and Rin was in the front.

"Why do you act so much like a jerk?" Obito asked.

"Why bother showing respect to a Genin when you're a Jonin?" Kakashi responded. One of my eyebrows rose in shock. This brat was a Jonin?

"Why you! I'm going to surpass you one day!" Obito yelled back at him.

That was the last straw. I burst out laughing. Everyone turned to me in shock. Even I was shocked. I hadn't laughed that hard since my father wasn't so protective and a butt.

"What's so funny?" Obito asked.

"It seems that Kakashi is more of a Uchiha then you are," I said looking at them both.

"Well, at least I talk." Obito huffed in annoyance. Even Kakashi looked annoyed. I guess he didn't like being in the same category as Obito.

"Aren't ninjas supposed to be silent?" I asked. Minto laughed a little. My stomach did a little flip. His laugh was so pure and happy. Kakashi just smirked.

"Aren't all princesses supposed to be pretty?" Obito said.

"Obito," Minto said as a warning. He was afraid the Obito went over the line.

I took of my hat and my jacket. My silver hair rolled down from where it was in my hat. I turned my head so that my caramel brown eyes looked at him. My skin tone was in between pale and tan, a perfect color. I considered myself average looking, but everyone said I was beautiful. I didn't really care, though my maids did.

"You were saying?" I asked. Obito mouth was open so wide that it almost hit the ground. It was the same with everyone else.

"Umm...ummm..." Obito stuttered.

Before I could answer, Minato called out, "Incoming attack! Get ready!" Everyone went to battle positions and I couldn't react fast enough to dodge when the first kunai came hurdling at my chest.


End file.
